


Lil' Red Riding Hood

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Fanvid, song by Bowling for Soup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil' Red Riding Hood

**Title** : Lil' Red Riding Hood  
**Vidder** : Rhea314  
**Source** : Teen Wolf  
**Music** : Lil' Red Riding Hood by Bowling for Soup  
**Summary** : Sterek vid to Lil' Red Riding Hood, because, obviously.  


[watch or download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7cbrg69vprj22as/RidingHood%20Fanvid.mp4).


End file.
